


42!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (TV 1981)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: The Hitchhiker's Guide characters find the truth about the universe!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	42!

"I found the secret of 42!" Ford said.

"What is the secret?" Arthur Dent said.

"The Ultimate Question is what is the number of fanfic that we're in!" Ford said.

"We are in a fanfic?" Arthur Dent said.

"Yeah," Zaphod said. "Someone is reading it right now."

"It's the 42nd fanfic that the author wrote!" Trillian said.

"Wow, now I understand the universe," Arthur Dent said.

The End


End file.
